


Potya

by yeaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Master’s not home...





	Potya

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just realized I haven’t got any 1st person POV fics. For variety’s sake, here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are many small areas of the world, (I know they’re still there, even when I can’t get in them) but there’s one that’s my favourite—the one where Master always goes when he’s around. He keeps it nice for me—he leaves soft things on the floor for me to sleep on, and there are toys all over the place, even ones that he pretends aren’t toys. But when Master’s gone, Master’s Master comes in and takes most of it away, and it’s not as nice anymore. (I try to protect Master’s things and latch onto soft things so Master’s Master can’t take them away, but he’s really strong and way too big.) One moment I’m curled up on a nice, comfy nest, and two sleeps later, the ground is hard and smooth again. (I hope Master doesn’t blame me.)

There’s always food, even when Master’s not around to put it out—the bigger one does it, but he doesn’t give me as much. And he doesn’t give me the crunchier delicious food as often. He’s okay, but he’s not _Master_. Sometimes he’s all I’ve got.

I curl up with him in the soft-floor area for a while, while he rocks back and forth on one of his weird structure things and maybe sleeps. Masters don’t sleep enough. It makes me wonder if that’s where Master is—he’s been gone _forever_ —maybe he’s just off sleeping in a closed-off area I haven’t found yet. Even though I’ve looked everywhere. _A lot_. And I can smell him when he’s near me no matter what.

Missing him, I bristle, getting up and stretching, then strolling away. Master’s Master doesn’t stop me, but he doesn’t notice lots of things—maybe he sleeps even when he’s up? Master’s area is open. Puttering inside, I leap up to the big soft thing and curl up to sleep. Then a noise in the distance makes my ear twitch, and I just _know_ it’s happening.

Master’s back. I’m sure of it, even before he starts making all the loud noises that he always does. A part of me says to _run to him_ , but I resist. (I’ve got more dignity than that, and I just know he’ll come to me.) So I just stare the way I came until he finally appears.

Big and beautiful, Master bursts in. He spouts another slew of noises that don’t make any sense except for, “Potya!” which I know is what he calls me when he’s happy. He lunges down to pick me up and cuddle me close, and for him only, I tuck my claws in so I don’t hurt him. I bury into his big body and purr. He’s so _warm_. He always is. We have such a connection that it’s okay if we’re different, if we can’t really communicate what we need to, but it’s time like this where I wish I could say: _I missed you._

He missed me too. I know it. He plops down onto the big soft thing while the bigger Master buzzes by him, but Master doesn’t notice. He’s busy with me. He pets me and loves me, and this time I think: _I won’t ever let him go_.


End file.
